Chimera
Chimera — first seen in Archangel's Enigma Warning! — this page is a SPOILER for Archangel's Enigma, book #8. Introduction In this world, a Chimera is a blending of two species: human or angel with an animal. There is only one that exists—Naasir. He was created by a mad Archangel—Osiris—who developed the ability to Meld in the last Cascade. About Species * A Melding of two species—boy and white tiger cub (in the one case that survived) * Made / Hybrid Creator * Osiris Known Chimera * Naasir — the one and only Chimera ever To be a Chimera * “He killed six thousand children. Not all wore a human skin. To be a chimera requires two ‘base’ entities, one human, one other." Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 Naasir's Powers & Abilities * night vision was as good as his ordinary sight. His Archangel's Enigma, ch. 2 * Ability to crawl on walls and ceiling using his claws. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 12 * Naasir could use the moon’s light to his advantage, his body a rippling ghost. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 13 * Incredible speed unseen in any other terrestrial being Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 * Can alter his form: become a striped mirage, especially is the daylight.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 * Can become like shadow. Unique Skills & Abilities: * Acute memory—inborn gift that came from the bloodline of the boy who was part of his self. * Unique tracking skills—more common to predatory animals (book jacket) * He has ability to grow claws and fur, has faint stripes on his skin and runs like a tiger—unseen and quick. * Born knowing how to swim.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 16 Skilled Qualities: * He is a being of stealth and shadow. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 * Naasir was very good at hunting down treasures everyone thought lost.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 24 * perfect predator: Naasir was never where he should be, the combination of his speed and the fact that his body was lower to the ground, not to mention his natural camouflage. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 * scout and tracker of unequaled talent, can get into places no one else can * Naasir has the qualities of a vampire; he drinks blood but also eats meat.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 3 * berserker fighter with a scary mind for battle, but has little sense of self preservation * untamed and lethal, with many subtle talents * cunning and vicious, with deadly speed and strength Attributes / Characteristics / Nature * Not built for city environment—his nature was starting to rebel, to ache for open spaces where he could run and climb and explore.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 20 * has a pack mentality, protective of those he considers his family.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 1 Physical Description * The only known Chimera is a man that sometimes shows physical properties of a white tiger—black stripes on white skin, sometimes some fur appears when stroked. Other Details * Chimera Myth A snake-tailed animal with a lion’s body and a goat’s head attached to its spine. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 15 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, Objects, etc. * Naasir * Osiris * Alexander * Raphael * Dmitri * Keir * Andromeda * Tarek Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 8. Archangel's Enigma On the plane ride to Alexander's territory, Andromeda wants to join the guessing game of what Naasir is—she asks for clues.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 27 In the home village of the Alexander's guard, Andromeda finds out that Naasir is Chimera while talking to Tarek, the leader of the Wing Brotherhood.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 After escaping Tarek, he briefly tells Andi his origins, he'll the tell more after the mission. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 Quotes : Clue Game: “I was once human . . . and I was not human. Then I became me.”''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 27 : '''Clue Game': “I am a thing of more than one thing.”''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 27 : “Two hundred years ago, I ventured briefly to another part of the world and met a learned man. He told me there were rumors of a living legend, of a chimera with silver eyes who is not one but two, asked me if I knew the origins of it, for only Alexander and Osiris had eyes of true silver and both were gone from the world.” — Tarek to Naasir ''Archangel's Enigma, ch. 33 : There were no trees in the final stretch to the caves, the sunlight bright on the fine desert sand. Even at his speed, a sniper positioned atop the cave system might take him out. If he ran in this skin. Not being stupid, he stripped and slipped into a skin that was his own, but that he hadn’t yet shown Andromeda. — He wanted to surprise her. — To anyone watching, he was now a striped mirage they couldn’t quite focus on. Thanks to the pack he decided not to abandon, a sniper did still spot him, but his aim was off by several feet. Naasir was never where he should be, the combination of his speed and the fact that his body was lower to the ground, not to mention his natural camouflage, making him the perfect predator. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 : “A chimera? And you couldn’t have told me? You pretended it was a ridiculous thing!” ... “The one in the legends is ridiculous,” he grumbled. “A lion with a goat’s head on its back? What idiot thought that up?” — Andromeda and Naasir Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34, p. 237 : She glared at him, then blinked and shook her head. “You weren’t an ordinary tiger, were you?” she whispered, seeming to notice his secret skin for the first time. ... He realized at that instant that Andromeda saw him, regardless of the skin he wore. ... Gentle fingers brushing over his chest, her honeyed skin dark against skin of a silvery white striped with black that made him all but impossible to spot in the glare of sunlight. ... “A white tiger?” An even softer whisper. ... He grinned as he allowed his usual skin to emerge. “It’s a good skin for daylight, but I don’t look ‘human’ when I wear it, so I normally wear my night skin.” One came from the boy. One from the tiger cub. Both belonged to Naasir now.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 : “There’s a reason for that, a reason my kind doesn’t exist in nature. I could as easily have been an insane beast or a crippled monster.” Pain and vicious fury tore through him... “There were many before me . . . my brothers and sisters in a way, though we were never alive together. I saw many of their twisted skeletons. Osiris executed all the others when they proved flawed. Of three thousand attempts, I was the only one who was physically whole and appeared sane." ... “He killed three thousand children?” ... “He killed six thousand children. Not all wore a human skin. To be a chimera requires two ‘base’ entities, one human, one other."Archangel's Enigma, ch. 34 : “Do you remember being two before you became one?” ... “Yes. The human boy played with the tiger cub.” His words held a smile. “They were best friends in a place with no other living beings but Osiris and the wolves he kept as pets . . . and when Osiris forced them into one, the friendship between boy and cub kept the chimera I became stable. The two parts didn’t fight for supremacy but worked together for survival. It’s why my form isn’t twisted or crippled. And now, there is only one. I am me. I am Naasir. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 : See Also * Melding * Full Reading List Book References ✥ External Links General: * Chimera (mythology) - Wikipedia * Chimera (mythology) - New World Encyclopedia Alternative Versions: * Chimera Mythology - The Hybrid Monster Greek Myth: *Chimaera - Greek Mythology *Mythic Creature: The Chimera | Sarah Sawyer *Chimera, Chimaera: Mythical Creature, Beast of Mythology: Lady Gryphon's Mythical Realm *Chimera Mythology - The Hybrid Monster *CHIMERA : Three-bodied monster, labor Bellerophon ; Greek mythology ; pictures : KHIMAIRA, CHIMAERA *Chimera | Mythological Greek Chimera | Mythical Chimera *Chimaera - Mythology Wiki - Wikia *Chimera ~ monstrous .com ✥ Category:Supernatural Types